


After the Ring

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiWhat happened to Sam and Frodo on the way back to Hobbiton.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	After the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't get profit for this story, but the gladness of others to read it. I don't own any of Tolkiens characters. They are his and his alone.  
> Story Notes: Please read my other stories too :)

It was pouring down with rain.  
As Frodo lay inside a small cave that was just big enough for himself, he had a thought of his home land and of his old uncle Bilbo, far away having a grand old time with the elves. He sighed. He wondered now where his dear Samwise was. Sam had gone. He recalled what happened previously, when it all started.

Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee were walkin through the mountains, trying to find their way home. On the way to mount doom, through this part, they had been lead by the evil trickster, Smeagol/Gollum. He lead them far, but only to feed Shelob, a monsterous giant, spider-looking creature. Frodo and Sam had reached Mount Doom and destroyed the ring, just as Samruman was upon them. They managed to escape from his evil clutches. Now, they approached the place where they met Faramir and were taken to Gondor, blindfolded. When they looked towards the west, where they once saw light through the tree's, they saw naught now, only darkness. What had happened, neither of the two hobbits knew, but they did know, it was the end of Gondor and maybe even Faramir. Just when they were standing still, looking out, Sam heard, with his keen hobbit hearing, the sound of thunder. Or, what sounded like thunder, anyway. Suddenly, what seemed like out of nowhere, came a large creature. Sam had only seen this creature once. He ghasped. As he saw it come out into the open, Samwise remembered his poem:

Grey as a mouse,  
Big as a house.  
Nose like a snake,  
I make the earth shake.  
As I tramp through the grass,  
Tree's crack as I pass.  
With horns in my mouth,  
I walk in the south.  
Flapping big ears,  
Beyound count of years.  
I stump round and round,  
Never lie on the ground.  
Not even to die,  
Oliphaunt am I.  
Biggest of all,  
Huge, old and tall.  
If ever you'd met me,  
You wouldn't forget me.  
If you never do,  
You won't think I'm true.  
But, old oliphaunt am I,  
And I never die.

Sam shouted out loud. Frodo looked from Sam to the oliphaunt and back to Sam again. When Sam saw a slight look of confusion on Frodo's face he said, "It's a Oliphaunt, Mister Frodo. They are rare creatures to see in our days!" Excitment was written all over Sam's face and anyone, even the orcs which now cease to exist, could see that. Frodo just sighed at Sam's excitment over this mysterious creature. Suddenly, Frodo realised, that this Oliphaunt was charging towards them at a great speed. "Run Sam! It coming for us!" Frodo screamed, as he began to run away himself. He looked back for a second and.... Sam could not be seen. "Where'd..Sam..go?" Frodo asked himself, breathlessly, at a whisper. He continued to run, as fast as his legs could carry him. Frodo reached a small, but steep drop, down to a hillside below. He looked back at the large, grey Oliphaunt chasing him, closing in fast. The hobbit had no other way to go but down. So, gathering up his courage, he jumped. Frodo landed with a 'thump' on his rear end, on the ground. He looked up at the small cliff, which he had jumped off. He saw the Oliphaunt had stopped on the edge, not daring to go any further. Tired, laking much energy and strength, Frodo collapsed on the spot. As he did so, he rolled into a small cave, just big enough for a hobbit. While he slept, it began raining.

At the dawn of tomorrow, Frodo awoke, not knowing where in Middle Earth he was. He sat up and looked into the sky above, wondering and then, thinking deeply. As he lay back down again, his thoughts drifted away, back to Hobbiton. Thinking about his home made him think about Sam. They had grown up together happily, and now they were separated. Come to think of it, he'd never been separeted from Sam before. It felt kind of wierd. All of a sudden, he felt alone, as if he was the last of his kind. It now seemed that all hope was lost in finding his way home to Hobbiton. Light faded away, as the sun disappeared behind the nearby mountains. Frodo slowly fell asleep, as his eyes could no longer stay open. That uncomftable spot where he lay, wasn't helping his sleep. It was as if that very spot where he was lieing, was meant for someones broken sleep. He awoke early, in the dark hours of the morning, the sun not yet up. Frodo just lay there on the spot, for what seemed like hours. Just laying there trying to get back to sleep. He was still so tired. Eventually the sun rose. When he got up, his back was sore and his joints were stiff. Frodo looked down the slope, only then realising that he was on the side of a mountain. He decided to walk up the hill, his small, broad hobbit feet crushing bark, leaves and other tree remains underneath. When he got to the top, Frodo looked about him, only to see nothing but trees and a small river, running swiftly through the flora and fauna.

The hobbit sat down on the hill and stared out towards the west, towards Gondor, now laying in ruins, dark and silent. Frodo sighed quietly to himself, thinking weather he'll ever get home again or not. Then he turned his blue eyes to the glittering surface of the river. Something caught his eye. Something by the riverbank. It looked like a Hobbit. It was! It was Samwise Gamgee! Frodo stood up and looked at Sam and giggled slighty to himself. He began to call out to Sam. "Sam!" he cried, yelling at the top of his lungs. "I'm over here! Up here Sam!" Frodo began waving his arms all about in the air, trying to grab his attention. Meanwhile, Samwise was washing up in the river, when he thought he heard his masters voice. He stood up and looked into the grey, cloudy sky, and wondered where in Middle Earth Mister Frodo was. Sam suddenly realised that he could hear a voice. "Who's that? It sounds like Master Frodo!" Sam thought aloud. He looked to the hills. There he saw a tiny speck. He could tell it was Frodo right away.

"Mister Frodo!" shouted Sam. Sam ran up the hill to meet him. Frodo had seen Sam running up the hill and he ran down the hill to greet him. On his way, he tripped and fell, braking his arm and bruising his leg. He cried out in pain. Sam had already run half way up the hill and shock came into his eyes when he saw his master on the ground. "Mister Frodo what happened? Where did u go? How did you hurt yourself?" Sam couldn't help but ask so many questions. He hugged him caringly and kissed Frodo on the forhead. He had tears in his eyes, not of sadness, but from joy. Frodo lay down in his arms. "Not so many questions at once dear Sam! Let me rest for a time." Frodo managed to say. So he did. So tired was Frodo, that he slept for a day or more, comftable in Sam's lap.

When he awoke, Sam's head was bowed and he was breathing slowly and heavily. His face, Frodo noticed was so peaceful. He could not help but kiss Sam's lips, a slow and passionate kiss. Sam slowly opened his eyes to look straight into Frodo's clear ones. "What are you doing Mister Frodo?" Sam whispered softly. Frodo blushed a deep crimson colour. "I couldn't help it Sam." he pleaded. Frodo kissed him again gently. His lips were so soft and his kiss was so wonderful no words could describe it. Sam smiled. "I love you so much Frodo." He said quietly. "I too, love you more then anyone, dear Samwise." Frodo's eyes sparkled like clear cyrstal, as he said this. They both rested and ate and the next day they were ready to find their way back home.

**THE END.**


End file.
